1. Field of the Invention
The present invention starts from a drive for a steam servo valve.
2. Discussion of Background
Offenlegungsschrift DE 3,535,174 discloses a drive for a steam servo valve having a control valve arrangement which regulates the pressure of the oil for the hydraulic actuation of a servo drive. This control valve arrangement has a slide valve having sealing edges. Slide valves are only suitable to a limited extent for oil pressures above about 40 bar, since oil gumming and particle contamination can impair their function.